Letter to love
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Sasuke thinks he and sakura are just friends and sakura thinks he likes her like a friend or maybe less but one night sasuke and sakura write a letter to the other not with the intention of sending it but somehow it end up at the others mail box SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke thinks he and sakura are just friends and sakura thinks he likes her like a friend but when a letter shows their true feelings what will happen? Lemon in later chapters

_**You guys know me but don't understand me**_

_**You hear me but do not listen to what i say **_

_**You see me but pay no attention to what i look like**_

_**You know me but never care enough to take a glance at me **_

_**Why?**_

Sakura stood at the edge of the pond, the surface smooth as glass

there for her reflection was clear, she stood there looking down

remembering memories of sasuke uchiha, the man she -loved- cherished

thought about everyday.

the memory that invaded her mind now was the day he left, it was horrible

he smashed her confession of love into glass then stepped on her heart, he left leaving her cold and miseriable, but that was two agonizing years ago,so

she thought it best if she move on, date and forget sasuke that is easier said than done she thought she still loved him, and she had secretly wished since she had first laid eyes on him that he would have feelings for her too.

Sasuke who was at orochimaru's looking in a mirror at himself.

but that was what it looked like, he was remembering the night he left, he was remembering sakura, whether sasuke would admit it or not he loved sakura and wanted her, but he had hurt her deceived her made her hate him which he regretted quickly and it still haunted him.

the question that wiped all of that out was did she still love him or did she never want to see him again?

there is only one way to find that out he thought, it was to see her agian ,but how he was now a rouge ninja, so stepping a foot in the leaf village was out of the freaking question unless he wanted to be arrested.

where could he see her again at?

If he ran from orochimaru he would have hell to pay but sakura was so worth it and if she

loved him he would endure all of hell to hold her hand, he would give anything for her touch,

it he was going to run away and go home.

**2yrs later………**

**Chapter 1: writing the letter to love**

"Hey sakura you have anything to drink" naruto called to sakura from the kitchen

"Yea it is in the fringe top shelf to the right and there is coke, sake, and juice"

"Thanks sakura"

"Your welcome naruto, why did you stop by anyways?"

"Oh I thought you were-"

"Were what?" sakura interrupted with concern, shock, and a whole lot of other emotions in her voice

"Hum aren't you know seeing someone?" naruto said in a teasing voice knowing sakura was not doing anything of the sort

"Ok has hinatia's pregnancy got you loopy"? She nearly shouted

" No, are you still thinking sasuke likes you and thinking of losing it to him?" he said sarcastically and rudely as possible

"No why I mean no I don't know I-I-I -I mean, naruto you might want to go home to hinatia she might need you"

Cause I sure don't need you here she thought, hey what if naruto's right

I to think I'm losing it thinking of sasuke all the time and I think I really need to start dating I can't spend my life thinking I will just magically meet someone, on the other hand if I lose it to sasuke it would be ok, her thought's drifted away leaving her in her own world she didn't even notice

"Sure lover girl" he said but she didn't even hear him she was so deep in thought and even as he slammed the door her thoughts just kept rolling on to subjects like maybe there was hope that sasuke could maybe love her.

Her thoughts wondered to what if sasuke loved her he might give her the first kiss she'd ever have

Ya right she thought as she snapped out of it

He would never ever come near her unless necessary when they were kids and he was her friend she knew that but she wanted more she wanted love and immanency with him she wanted to be that one women that he shared his life with that is what she wanted but she pushed her wants out of her head every time they entered her mind.

When she got to school the next day naruto was not there nether was kakashi sensei  
which did not surprise her then she saw a person there that made her heart stop on the very beat

"Hello sakura"

"Hello sasuke, how are you?"

She forced herself to talk like just a friend besides he thought she had given up the crush she had on him even though she had not given up on him.

Now sasuke loved sakura but thought she had given up on him so he didn't tell her he loved her he found that out the day she had first touched his hand but all through his childhood he had been denying it.

To hid how embarrassed he was he pushed her away and made her feel like she meant nothing to him, which he regretted real quickly.

When she had agreed to be his friend he was beyond thrilled he was just plain excited but he didn't show it he tried to play it cool which was so hard.

"Fine you" he replied blushing but looked away quick so she did not see

" Good"

"Where is naruto I don't-"

"Sakura, uchiha treme," someone by the name of naruto yelled

Soon after naruto popped up kakashi sensei showed up it was a normal day, but she could not no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes off of sasuke and for some strange reason sasuke was looking at her did she have something on her face? What was it why was he looking at her?

Anyways after school she went home really quick she did not even hear sasuke say "sakura can I talk to you for a sec" she was just so set on getting home and avoiding sasuke cause she could not hid her feeling right now and if she stayed any longer sasuke would probably know she was not over him and he would do god knows what if he found out.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke needed to get his feelings out so he decided to write a letter to sakura not intendeding on sending it ofcourse.

'Ok' he thought

_Dear_

_I love you so much when you first touched my hand i felt funny then as you bandaged me my heart soared sakura i love you i want to run my hands up and down your back i want to place gentle kisses on you as your hands are on my shoulders i feel content as you lay next to me i feel hope as you kiss me i feel great._

Sasuke got up and put the letter on the table and walked away, a few minutes he realized he had to mail something and grabbed the letters and without knowing it he grabbed sakura's letter too.

As sasuke got to the post office he slipped all the letters into the mail slot and walked away.

**Now with sakura**

_Dear sasuke…. she started_

_I have feelings for you and I hope you feel the same_

_I want you to make me take a breath in and slowly exhale it so calmly and relaxed_

_I want to feel you hot breath on my face_

_And as you move closer I want my heart beat faster_

_Faster with growing anticipation_

_I am waiting for the day when your lips touch mine_

_When your eyes examine my face_

_When your lips touch mine I hope you are gentle and my heart beats faster as you deepen _

_the kiss as your exploring hands move down my back and your warm touch moves up my _

_neck when your finger twist through my hair it would feel so good and pleasurable._

_as your sexy art shows my heart stops beating oh how I want you _

_I want you please love me and take me, Sasuke_

_Hope never fails. loves always there, fear's lurking_

_Tears heart jerking with every story come a time of desolate times where you want to give up and with_

_every happy ending had to have something to push it and it's tears,_

_Tears_

_Fall easy_

_Tears_

_Take a lot to truly cry_

_Tears_

_Maybe something little_

_Or big_

_And Tears_

_Take a lot of love to wipe them away, love me for me sasuke for I know that I always love _

_and always will love you_

_Xoxoxo_

_Sakura_

Sakura got up and threw the letter away, a small wind blew blowing the letter out of the trash and into the guter, where the post man picked it up and looked at the address, and delivered it the next morning.

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: holy crap holy crap

After sakura was done writing she went out side and threw it away as she walked inside the wind blew suddenly and the letter was blown on to the street not seeing the letter in the street she walked inside the house after she made dinner she looked out the window and the post guy was coming to drop off mail when the post man approached her house he found the letter and picked it up. Sakura kindly thanked the mailman and went inside again.

On the other side of town sasuke was heading out to the post office to drop some mail off unfortunately for him he grabbed his mail and the letter to sakura.

As he got to the post office he dropped his mail in the mail slot not seeing he also dropped the letter in there too. As sasuke left the post office he wondered what if sakura was over him did he even have a chance? He thought back to all the times she had been there for him, and not once had he been there for her. As he kept walking his thoughts kept spinning. when he finally got home and got in the door he had turned his thoughts about sakura off but some how they just kept coming on and there was no way he wanted to stop thinking about her he wanted her all of her but he didn't know if she still had feelings for him not as just a friend but as a lover.

The next morning the postman came by sakura's house and dropped her mail outside of her house. Also the post guy dropped mail off to sasuke's house on the other side of town.

None of them knew what lay beyond the stamp and address they didn't know in an hour when their alarms went off they would know the biggest secret they both hide for years from each other their confessions of love for each other would be reveled to one another and they both didn't know that the letter had even made it past the trash can the both threw it in.

As sakura and sasuke both hit the snooze button on their alarm clocks and as they slowly got out of bed heading out to get the mail they both bent down and looked through the letters opening everyone of them until the both stumbled upon a letter that had no return address on it, as they both slowly tore it open sakura read aloud to her self

Dear sakura

I love you so much when you first touched my hand I felt funny then as you bandaged me my heart soared sakura I love you I want to run my hands up and down your back I want to place gentle kisses on you as your hands are on my shoulders I feel content as you lay next to me I feel hope as you kiss me I feel great.

Sakura I want you to help me revive my clan I want you to be the woman I share the rest of

my life with I love you and I always have

Love

Sasuke

"Omg" she gasped,

Now as sasuke read his letter aloud to himself

Dear sasuke

I have feelings for you and I hope you feel the same

Sasuke I want you to make me take a breath in and slowly exhale it so calmly and relaxed

I want to feel you hot breath on my face

And as you move closer I want my heart beat faster

Faster with growing anticipation

I am waiting for the day when your lips touch mine

When your eyes examine my face

When your lips touch mine I hope you are gentle and my heart beats faster as you deepen the kiss as your exploring hands move down my back and your warm touch moves up my neck when your finger twist through my hair it would feel so good and pleasurable as your sexy art shows my heart stops beating oh how I want you sasuke I want you please love me and take me

Xoxoxo

Sakura

" Omfg" he said

They both wanted to scream but they held firm they didn't want to seem like 12 instead of 21.

Read and review and I'll write more


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the naruto angency

Must be a prank they both thought, 'naruto' the same person entered thier thoughts at the same time, both Sasuke and Sakura decided

to go pay Naruto a little viset, Sakura was the one who got to Naruto's first, knocking on the door she had her hand on her hip with the other hand holding

the letter, naruto answered the door with a bowel of ramen in his hands, "ah swakura" she held out the letter, "Naruto what the heck are you trying to do

to me, make me go insane, look i know you want to heal the sasuke wound i have but this is only making things worse" she turned and threw the letter at

him, Naruto just stood on the doorstep and took another bite of ramen and closed the door, ten minutes later sasuke arrived, pounding on the door he

waited letter in hand scowl on face, still eating ramen Naruto opened the door again, "Swasuke" Sasuke let out a breath, "i have half a mind to lick the tar

out of you, this letter isnt funny i am not even sure what was going through your head when you wrote this but if you are trying to play match maker do it

with hinatia!" with that saske threw the letter at his feet and walked off home, leaving a very confused naruto with two letters unable to put two and two

together. About an hour later it clicked, an idea crossed Naruto's face, maybe if he set Sasuke and Sakura up as pinpals unknowing who the other one was

they would admit their love for eachother, gosh naruto thought hope this plan dont backfire.

The next day Naruto caught up with Sakura in the market, "Sakura i thought alot about what you said and i wanted to set you up with a penpal you know

someone to write to, keep you mind off this whole sasuke buisness, it'll give you a chance to let your feelings out and all that stuff" she looked thoughtful,

"well alright" she finally said, Naruto smiled heres the adress of the agency, they will patch you through to a ninja who will be your penpal, all you have to

do is give a name to be known by cant be you real name, good luck" with that Naruto walked away. later that day at the training ground naruto caught up

with Sauske, "Sasuke look man i thought alot about what you told me and to make it up to you i thought i might suggest a penpal angency, it'll give you

someone to write to so you will foget about this whole Sakura thing" he was quiet then nodded, "thanks...naruto" Naruto was about to walk away then he

turned and said, "write the angecy your sign on name, that is what you will sign all your letters with." Sasuke nodded.

That night both sasuke and sakura wrote the adress that naruto gave them, Sasuke's penpal name was Nomad111 and Sakura called hers Blossem222,

little did both know that the angency they thought they were writting to was really Naruto but so it began, Naruto sent them each a penpal name, Sakura's

pal was nomad111 and Sasuke's was blossem 222, they started writting that night.

Dear Nomad111,

well first off hi, i am blossem222, i honestly am not to sure what to write about but i hope you dont mind me asking you a question first, have you ever fell

for someone, but they dont return the feelings back and then you just feel so trapped, well actually i have no idea if he returns my feelings but i feel like i

myself am not even good enough for him, but i want to be. Anyways Nomad, what are you like?

signed

Blossem222

Sasuke the next morning opened the letter and sat down to write.

Blossem222,

hi to you too, im nomad, and in essance to your question yes i do know the feeling and that feeling isnt all to great to keep inside. and about me well im no

saint but i ant the devil either, i am a laied back kind of guy, i enjoy watching sunsets, and i am a determined worker, yes cheesy as this is going to sound i

also love books and knowledge and sometimes i even enjoy poetry.

Nomad111


End file.
